


smile oh smile my dear

by chaoticcobra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Understimulation, just a lil bit of angst, lance is the good bf, meltdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticcobra/pseuds/chaoticcobra
Summary: things get a little too loud. keith needs to be comforted. lance is just the guy to help.





	smile oh smile my dear

**Author's Note:**

> this was written really quickly aahh;;; it could just be considered a drabble i guess?? sort of  
> im not autistic (i have adhd) so im sorry if i made any mistakes for the way i wrote keith! pls let me know so i can improve :) the headcanon that hes autistic is really fascinating to me  
> i hope u enjoy!!!! my tumblr is kazoosnake sdfjhsdjk

Fear was piercing his heart like thorns. The sight of his boyfriend shuddering and sobbing violently in his doorway was enough to have Lance swiftly go over to him, holding his arms out. Keith collapsed against his chest, Lance wrapping his arms around the poor boy. He helped Keith hoist himself up, legs wrapping around Lance’s waist with arms hugging his torso tightly.

 

Lance didn’t know what was wrong, but he didn’t prompt Keith to tell him. It was always different with Keith; sometimes he could voice what was wrong, and other times he couldn’t at all. And Lance was okay with that. He understood sometimes words were not needed, only physical comfort.

 

Keith was deprived of touch and physical comfort in his youth. Years of switching from place to place, most of the time never getting enough loving or getting someone to be gentle with him. No one to hold him dear and tell him everything would be okay, to wipe his tears and caress him soothingly. Lance couldn’t imagine what that must’ve been like, what it had done to Keith; but he swore to give the boy all the love he ever could, and right now that was what mattered most.

 

He ran his slender fingers through the blackett’s long hair, not minding that he nibbled at the fabric of Lance’s shirt. Lance worked his way over to the bed with Keith still in his arms, pressing his back up against the fluffed up pillow.

 

“You need anything?” he asked quietly. He didn’t expect a response, which was okay. But Keith nodded. “What is it?”

 

Keith bared his teeth and bit down on them a couple times, telling Lance that he needed one of his chewies. Taking one arm away from Keith’s side he pulled the bedside table drawer open, shuffling through all kinds of toys to stim with. He pulled out a lavender-colored hippo chewy necklace and closed the drawer, putting it gently around Keith’s neck. Thanking him with a soft smile, Keith pulled the chewy up to his mouth and began gnawing on it with his back teeth.

 

“I take it things got too loud,” Lance assumed, sighing sadly when Keith nodded. “Just needed someone to comfort you.”

 

He let out a huff when Keith slumped against him, snaking his arms over his shoulders and burying his face in Lance’s neck. Chuckling, Lance purred, “well, I’m just the guy you need for that, then.”

 

Lance pecked his cheek, pushing long black bangs out of Keith’s face, carding through them with his fingers. Keith smiled again, letting his chewy fall out of his mouth as he bumped Lance’s forehead with his own. He lifted his own hands up and played with one of Lance’s brown locks, pressing a lazy kiss to his lips. Lance barely had time to kiss back, and he feigned being taken aback.

 

“How dare you,” he snapped jokingly, trying to keep a straight face as Keith began to laugh, “you think you can just… kiss me like that, with a charming smile, and not let me kiss you back? Wow. Wow, Kogane. I am 

”

 

Keith hummed, ghosting his lips over Lance’s jaw as he buried a whole hand in the brunett’s hair, smile still big and wide. If it would be physically possible for humans to melt, well, then consider Lance dead. It was rare that he got to see Keith all smiley and lovey like this, even if he didn’t feel like talking Lance knew just by his body language that Keith was happy. Keith felt safe, and he felt loved.

 

Lance gently gripped Keith’s wrist, pulling his hand away from his hair and snaking his hand over to join Keith’s, caressing it with his thumb softly.

 

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured. Keith hummed again, looking at him with his round, dark and curious eyes. “You should smile more, love. Seeing you happy is like seeing Cuba’s sunsets again.”

 

“C-Cu…” Keith tried to echo it, trailing off.

 

Lance nodded. “Both are very beautiful, mesmerizing… and I want both to last forever.”

 

He chuckled as Keith buried his face in Lance’s shoulder, flushed and embarrassed. Lance twirled the dark locks at the back of Keith’s neck, rubbing his back gently as he sighed and began to hum a song. He kept his voice soft, low, making sure it never wavered. A small smile grew on his face as he hummed. Keith had seemed to doze off, completely relaxed against Lance, his breathing steady and quiet.

 

“You’re so good, Keith,” he told the half-asleep boy, running his hand down the back of his head and through his hair. “I love you. So much. You’re my angel, my star, my everything. And I will hold you for however long you need me to. I will be here whenever you need me to. Because… I love you. And I always will.”

 

And just when he thought Keith was completely asleep, Lance heard him in a muffled voice, murmur out,

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
